It Must Be Something in the Water
by DottieP
Summary: GKM fill. Prompt: "Non-established Quinntana. Both girls find themselves embarrassingly turned on after a play fight in Quinn's pool and have sex in the pool house."


**Title**: It Must Be Something in the Water

**Summary**: GKE fill. Prompt: "Non-established Quinntana. Both girls find themselves embarrassingly turned on after a play fight in Quinn's pool and have sex in the pool house."

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: R/NC-17

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters yada yada yada.

Summer was almost over; the beginning of the school year—their senior year—was just around the corner, too close around the corner for some. Quinn's mom was off visiting family but said that her daughter could have a few friends over to celebrate the end of the summer. Of course, Judy had a few stipulations: no boys, no alcohol, and no excessive noise. Quinn was actually relieved by these ground rules; there was no pressure to throw some big blowout party, which only caused anxiety and stress, at least for her. Instead, she invited the Glee girls over for a lazy day of lounging around by her pool. She had stocked her pool house with (healthy) snacks and drinks and invited all of them to bring their IPods loaded with music. It sounded like the perfect day.

However, Quinn didn't really think through her plan very well and was reminded of this when the girls started to arrive. Bikinis and skin. This was all she could think about when, one by one, each girl claimed a lounge chair and stripped off whatever barely-there clothing they had on over their swimsuits. Since New York, Quinn had slowly come to a realization that she honestly liked girls; she silently thanked Santana for this nudge in the sapphic direction but would never tell her friend this—Santana didn't need another stroke of her already large ego. So, when said friend arrived—last, of course—Quinn knew that maybe a pool party wasn't a great idea; it was like torturing herself. She was chatting with Tina when Santana walked through the gate at the side of the house, and though she heard Tina saying words, she wasn't listening. Rather, Quinn just stared as Santana tossed her towel and bag down next to a lounge chair and started to pull off the tight white tank top and tiny jeans shorts that covered her silver and black bikini.

"So, then I said Mike, we're not going to dinner with your mom again! I can't believe that he actually…" Tina stopped and looked at Quinn, whose mouth was slightly open and her sunglass-covered eyes were definitely not trained on Tina but were aimed in Santana's direction. "Uh Quinn, did you hear what I said?"

"Hmm? What?" Quinn replied absent-mindedly. "Oh yeah, Mike and his mom." Tina just rolled her eyes and walked away towards her own chair. Quinn decided that she should do the same, if not to simply stop staring at Santana. What she didn't know, however, was that as she settled on to her stomach and opened her book a pair of rich brown eyes were glued to her ass. Santana was leaning up on a one elbow facing Quinn and just…staring. She had watched Quinn recline on to the lounge chair and was simply admiring how the pale pink bikini bottoms hugged Quinn's perfect ass.

"Santana, it isn't nice to stare, especially at one of your friends," Brittany whispered from the chair next to Santana. Busted.

"What? I wasn't staring. Please, it's Fabray," Santana replied, attempting to wave it off.

"Yes, it is Quinn. And, I'm your best friend, so I know you better than anyone. You were staring." Santana decided not to argue with her and just shrugged, knowing that Brittany was right. She also knew that she should drop the subject because she would probably try to do something about it that could lead to both her and Quinn being really embarrassed. But, she couldn't help it—the new hair cut, the tight muscles, the curve of Quinn's breasts in the bikini top. It was too much. And, since she and Brittany had agreed to be just friends, Santana could now turn her attention to the wonderful world of women that she really hadn't noticed before. Right now, that world was solely comprised of Quinn Fabray. And, it really pissed off Santana. Why did Quinn have to be so fucking hot? It wasn't fair. Her train of thought was broken when the woman in question turned her head and looked right at Santana. She gave her the familiar smirk that now seemed extremely sexy when before Santana just wanted to smack it off of her face.

Before she knew it, Santana crooked her finger at Quinn. "Come here and put some lotion on my back," she insisted. She had to do something to break the mini-trance that she was in, but this wasn't what she had in mind—her brain seemed to have other plans. With a brusk nod, Quinn got up, walked over, and sat down on the edge of Santana's chair.

"Are you going to lie down or just sit there?" Quinn asked with a hint of playfulness in her voice. Luckily for Santana, her eyes were covered by aviator sunglasses, so Quinn couldn't see her overtly leering at her cleavage. "Oh yeah, good idea," Santana answered sheepishly. She got comfortable on her stomach, resting her hand on folded arms. "I'm going to untie this; you don't want tan lines," Quinn stated as tucked a finger under the thin string of Santana's bikini and pulled it apart. She took full advantage of the opportunity to touch silky skin and ran her hands over Santana's upper back under the guise of pushing the rest of the bikini top off of her back. As Santana felt soft hands glide over her shoulders, she unconsciously licked her lips. Brittany caught this reaction and snickered before returning her attention to the article that she was reading in _Cat Fancy_ magazine.

Quinn squeezed some suntan lotion into her hands and rubbed it in her palms to warm it up. The delay also gave her the chance to do her own leering, at Santana's ass in particular. She couldn't believe that she was unabashedly studying (because that's really what she was doing—every curve and dimple that she could see) her best friend's ass. "Fabray, you going to get to this or what?" Santana snapped, effectively yanking Quinn back to reality…and away from that flawless ass. It must have been her brain and her hand communicating without her knowledge because the next thing that she knew, her hand was on said ass, smacking it. "I was warming the lotion for you, asshole. I was being nice, calm down," Quinn retorted. She tried covering up her gesture with some attitude, but all Santana could think about was that hand on her ass, even briefly. "Wow, Q, I didn't know you were into spanking. Did you find your kink over the summer?" Santana smirked, looking over her shoulder. Quinn slid her hands up Santana's back, starting to rub the lotion into impossibly supple skin; then, she leaned over the prone girl, breasts brushing against Santana's back, and whispered, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Santana gulped…loudly, causing her friend on the chair next to her to snicker once again. This time, though, it earned her a smack on the arm from Santana. Quinn witnessed the exchanged and knew full well why; she smiled to herself—a little victory smile. Some innocent flirting never hurt anyone. Santana, keeping her head turned back, replied, with a smile in her voice, "Sorry, Fabray, I'm not that into that." Quinn laughed at her friend's response, enjoying the rapport. They fell into a silence that seemed easy but underneath it was tension created by the soothing touches of Quinn's hands and the rippling of muscle in Santana's back. The lotion had long been worked into her skin, but neither girl wanted it to stop. It was an open door to touch and enjoy it. Quinn knew that she should stop, so she leaned forward once again, brushing her lips near Santana's ear. "I think you're good. Need my hands anywhere else?" she asked, grinning. Santana tilted her head towards Quinn, looked over the top of her sunglasses, and whispered, "You probably don't want me to answer that." Quinn shrugged and smirked as she moved to get up. While lightly dragging her fingers up the back of Santana's thigh, she quipped, "I asked, didn't I?" She returned to her chair, leaving Santana with her mouth slightly ajar.

Though both girls seemed to be relaxing and enjoying the sun, inside they were squirming, itching to do…something. Their nerves jumped on the surfaces of their skin, making the sun feel even hotter. Similar knots tightened in their stomachs and the dull throbbing just a few inches south wouldn't ease up. The tension festered for minutes and then minutes became over an hour. Santana had had enough. "Fuck this," she mumbled as she got up, tossed her sunglasses down, and tossed herself into the pool. The splash caused all of the girls to look in her direction, and Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes collectively sighed and mirrored Santana's actions. They all squealed or giggled as the water cooled down their hot skin. Brittany joined next, yelling "cannonball!" as she entered the ball, causing a wave of water to hit the girls and even reaching Quinn, who had finally turned over to watch the scene. Santana dunked her head under and emerged with her neck arched while running a hand over her thick hair. Quinn couldn't tear her eyes away, and she cursed the slight increase of the throb—her body betraying her once again.

"You going to sit there and stare, Q, or are you going to join us?" Santana taunted. Quinn, never backing down from a challenge especially from Santana, flipped her sunglasses behind her and jumped in. She landed closely to Santana, and when she returned to the surface of the water, she shook her head, causing her short blond hair to land into a perfect disheveled (and to Santana, very sexy) appearance. She eyed Santana and whispered just loud enough for only her friend to hear, "You just wanted to see me wet." She winked at her before swimming towards the other end of the pool. Santana's jaw went slack as she watched Quinn dive under the water. She'd never seen this side of Quinn but had to admit that she liked it. So, she decided to test the waters, as it were.

Quinn surfaced at the other end of the pool, running her fingers through her hair before resting her elbows up on the edge of the pool, and basking in the sun. She closed her eyes and felt the sun tickle her cool skin. Santana swam over towards her friend and rose out of the water only a couple of feet from the peaceful girl. Santana truly hated to disrupt this moment of serenity, but she was, after all, Santana. She quickly grabbed Quinn by the waist and shoved her under the water. When she let go, Quinn popped up and was met with a splash of water to the face. "You're right, Q, I did want to see you wet," Santana chuckled, splashing her again. From the distance, they heard Tina exclaim, "Oh shit" as she was watching the confrontation at the other end of the pool unfold. "You two better not kill each other," Mercedes yelled. Brittany just started giggling at which the three other girls eyed her confusedly. "They won't kill each other, don't worry," Brittany assured them. This affirmation seemed to appease them, and they returned to their conversation. Quinn splashed back solely as a defensive response, which then triggered an onslaught from Santana. Within seconds, there were waves and giggling at which the other girls could only roll their eyes and shake their heads. Santana decided that her best tactic was to get Quinn amidst the curtain of water, so when a particularly large cloud was between them, she lunged forward and dunked Quinn again; this time, though, she did it properly—her palm holding down a blonde head under the water. It wasn't until she felt a stinging smack on her thigh did she allow her friend to resurface.

"You bitch," Quinn gasped as she sucked in oxygen. Santana just smirked at her, proud of herself for her sneaky maneuver. Quinn squinted at her, thinking about revenge. Her advantage was that she knew Santana quite well and knew what buttons to push. So, instead of responding with more water, she answered Santana's move with heat. Quinn slowly closed the distance between them, causing Santana's eyebrows to shoot upwards. "That was a pretty tricky move there," she said softly. Santana nodded confidently. Quinn moved to Santana's side, lightly trailing fingers on the other girl's collarbone as she moved behind her. She pressed her body into Santana's back, and Santana could feel rigged nipples pressed into her back; she had to bite back a whimper. "I think I'll let you win this splash fight. I don't have a problem admitting defeat," Quinn whispered into Santana's ear, her lips barely grazing an earlobe. Santana licked her lips at the feel of Quinn so close. "Oh wait, yes, I do," she sneered and suddenly shoved Santana underwater, holding her there with both hands on the other girl's shoulders. Unlike Quinn earlier, Santana didn't smack Quinn's thigh to tell that she needed air. Rather, Santana turned the tables a bit and reached behind and grabbed the backs of Quinn's legs. She dug her nails in, squeezing and nearly eliciting a groan from the other girl. Quinn let her up, and Santana shot up out of the water, gasping for air. "Fuck you, Fabray," she said between deep inhales. "Whatever, I just got you back, and you don't like being on the bottom," Quinn responded. When the last few words escaped her mouth, she realized the implication and winced at herself.

Santana spun around until they were almost nose to nose. A lascivious smirk crept across Santana's face as she noticed Quinn shift ever so slightly in the water. "I don't mind being on the bottom, Q," she whispered. "I can still be in control from the bottom." Quinn was stuck; she had two choices: allow Santana to see the effect that she was having on her or…not. She chose the latter, immediately shoving Santana back and under the water once again. Quinn needed space from the other girl; the heat coming off of Santana was palpable, and Quinn just couldn't handle it at the moment. The thought of Santana being on the bottom—her on top of Santana—was racing through her mind. She wasn't sure what was more unnerving —the thoughts themselves or the fact that the thoughts were about _Santana_. Either way, she just knew that she needed to get her ass out of the pool and away from her friend. With Santana scrambling to resurface, Quinn quickly exited the pool. The other girls looked at her with furrowed brows but shrugged it off and continued chatting. Quinn slipped into the pool house and immediately looked for a towel. As she dried off, she realized how turned on she actually was. She closed her eyes, bit her lip, and tried to calm the fluttering nerves. Outside, Santana cleared the water out of her ears and throat and tried to focus. She instantly noticed Quinn's absence and, for some reason, that pissed her off. "Hey, where'd Q go?" she asked the others. "Pool house" was the answer; she wasn't sure from whom.

She nearly stomped towards the pool house, ignoring the need for a towel. Before she grasped the door handle, she took a deep breath. When she opened it, she first saw Quinn's back —towel wrapped around her waist and creamy skin barely glistening with residual water. Quinn was running her fingers through her hair, and Santana could have sworn that she heard Quinn mumbling to herself. "You losing your mind at such a young age?" Santana quipped. Quinn spun around, startled from her reverie. Quinn rolled her eyes; "Nope, just cursing your name." Santana saw a pile of towels, grabbed one, and started drying off as she walked towards Quinn, who was standing in front of the queen-size bed. "I owe you…for dunking me. Don't think I won't get you back," Santana said, in a voice that seemed a little lower than usual; it make Quinn's stomach tingle slightly. "I say we call it even," Quinn replied quietly. Santana just shook her head as a devilish smirk spread across her features. "You know I can't do that, Fabray," Santana nearly whispered before dropping her towel on the floor and stalked the last few steps to Quinn. She bit her bottom lip as she looked down at the towel wrapped around Quinn's waist then glanced back up and met hazel-green eyes that looked at her questioningly. Santana tugged at the towel, loosening it so it fell to the floor at Quinn's feet and then shoved her friend to the bed. "Santana!" Quinn yelled as her back met the cushy comforter.

Santana straddled Quinn, pinned her hands above her head, and bore her deep brown eyes into the other girl's. "I told you, Q, I'd get you back. Now I just have to decide how," Santana nearly snarled these last words. The grin on her face, though, hinted at playfulness, and Quinn detected a twinkle in her eyes that told her that Santana just wanted to have a little fun. At this realization, Quinn smirked and tried to buck Santana off of her. The movement caused Santana to lose a bit of her balance and one of her legs ended up between Quinn's as she attempted to get re-situated. "Good try, but I'm still on top," Santana almost husked as she looked down between them, to where her leg was poised; she unconsciously licked her lips before catching Quinn's gaze once again. Quinn had followed Santana's line of sight and quickly realized their precarious position; she didn't want her friend to know how wet she was. She could also see Santana lost in thought, probably wondering what to do next.

So, Quinn made the decision for her; in an effort to try to toss Santana again, Quinn brought her thigh up, arched her back, and used any available muscle to push Santana off of her. Instead, her thigh met Santana's very wet center, and both girls moaned at the contact. Santana instinctively dropped her hips to meet the thigh after the initial movement, and she closed her eyes as Quinn's firm thigh created delicious friction with the thin material of her swimsuit. "Fuck, you're as wet as I am," Quinn groaned. Santana's eyes popped open, and she looked down at Quinn, who now had a blush creeping across her skin. A flash of unspoken consent passed between them before Santana brought her thigh to meet the dull throb that had grown tenfold for Quinn. At the contact, Santana dropped her head and closed her eyes; "God, you are wet. Fuck." Those words sparked simultaneous movement; each girl moved her thigh, but Santana needed more. She lowered her body on to Quinn's and the feel of more skin caused them both to exhale in pleasure. Santana ground against Quinn's thigh seeking as much contact as possible, and she started to lightly kiss Quinn's neck.

Quinn rolled her hips up against Santana's thigh and wanted more, but it was the feel of those full, soft lips on her skin that spurned her desire further. She wrapped her arms around Santana's back, and when her hands grazed across the thin string of a bikini top, she quickly untied it, without even thinking about what that might mean. Santana didn't hesitate to lift her chest up and pull the top off of herself. When Santana's breasts came into contact with Quinn's skin, both of them couldn't contain the moans. "Shit…Santana, what are we doing?" She asked the question amid the roll of her hips and the feel of Santana's tongue teasing her ear. "If don't know what we're doing here, Quinn, then you are much more of a goddamn prude than I thought," Santana responded, whispering in Quinn's ear. For some reason, Quinn found Santana's taunting to be arousing, but she still wasn't going to take her shit lying down. So she took advantage of their entangled position to quickly flip them over. "What the…" Santana exclaimed as she found herself with her hands pinned to the side of her head and very turned on Quinn on top of her. "I'm not a prude," Quinn affirmed through gritted teeth, staring down at Santana. "I just…don't know what I'm doing in this particular situation," she admitted with a slight blush. Santana smiled compassionately at her; though, the glint of mischievousness in her eyes wasn't lost on Quinn.

That look, Quinn thought, was her green light. She reached behind her, knowing that Santana wouldn't try anything with her hands now free, and removed her bikini top. The gasp from Santana and the further darkening of her eyes told Quinn everything; she may not know a lot about being with girls, but she knew that she could get Santana to teach her. Quinn lowered her body back down until their breasts met and hard nipples pushed against each other. Their groans matched, and Quinn hovered her lips above Santana's. "Also, a prude wouldn't ask you to show her what you meant about being in control while on the bottom," Quinn whispered with a voice thick with lust. Santana whimpered at the words before crashing their lips in a heated kiss. Tongues clashed, battling for dominance, and lips met and melted together over and over again as bodies moved in an effort to seek out as much skin on skin as possible. Santana roughly tangled her fingers in short blonde hair, pulling Quinn down even closer. The feel of Quinn's thigh moving awkwardly over her bikini bottom returned Santana's focus. She tugged on Quinn's hair, and the kiss stopped; both girls were breathing raggedly. Santana slid her hand down Quinn's side, enjoying the feel of soft skin; then, she hooked her finger underneath the edge of Quinn's swimsuit. "This needs to go," she husked. Quinn arched a questioning eyebrow at her. "I'll show what I mean by in control," Santana promised. At this, Quinn scrambled to get the last vestige of clothing off, but in her haste, she stumbled and fell on her ass. Santana giggled and crawled to the end of the bed. She looked down at a very flustered Quinn sitting naked on the floor with her blonde falling across her brow. "Jesus," Quinn exhaled before looking up. Santana was laughing. "Shut up and help me," Quinn growled. Santana shook her head and climbed off of the bed to help. "Since you're up, take those off," Quinn demanded, nodding to Santana's hips. Santana shrugged and stripped off her bikini bottom, and she didn't miss the small gasp that came from Quinn when the black and silver bikinis hit the floor. Santana reached down for Quinn's hands, but rather than taking them, Quinn beckoned Santana down to the floor.

Santana didn't hesitate. "I thought you wanted me on the bottom," Santana said as she straddled the other girl. As she wrapped her arms Santana's back and pulled her down on top of her, Quinn softly responded, "I changed my mind. I want to feel you on top of me." As their bodies settled against each other, they moaned at the feel of skin on skin…finally. "Fuck, Q, you feel so good," Santana whispered before latching her lips on to Quinn's neck. It was Santana's turn to roll them over, much to Quinn's dismay. "But I wanted…" Quinn began to protest but was silenced when Santana yanked her down for a searing kiss. It was aggressive and needy; they conveyed to each other their want. Quinn just didn't know what she wanted to happen besides getting off. Santana could almost sense it. She pulled away and increased the grip in Quinn's hair. "Spread your legs," Santana insisted. Quinn complied and slid her knees away from Santana's hips. Santana looked down between them and nearly came from the sight—taut ab muscles fluttering under soft skin, strong thighs poised above her. "So fucking wet," Santana whispered reverently as she saw Quinn's inner thighs glistening. Quinn groaned at the words. "Wider," Santana ordered. Quinn again obeyed, and she whimpered as she felt cool air reach her heated center. Santana licked her lips at the sight of Quinn so open for her. "Tilt your hips towards me," Santana commanded. Quinn looked at her dubiously. "Just do it." Quinn hesitated, so Santana leaned up towards her ear then nipped at her earlobe. "You're so fucking open for me right now that if you shift your hips a bit then I can see your delicious clit…just waiting for my touch…waiting for me to make you come," she husked in Quinn's ear.

"Holy fuck, Santana," Quinn groaned as she canted her hips, giving Santana the view that she wanted. Santana glanced down between them and whimpered at the sight. "So ready for me," she whispered. She bypassed Quinn's breasts entirely and glided her fingers along either side of Quinn's throbbing clit. At the touch, Quinn inhaled sharply and dropped her to Santana's shoulder. "Oh my god," Quinn whispered. Santana couldn't get over at how incredibly wet Quinn was, how easily her fingers slid along soft, swollen pink skin. The first light graze over Quinn's clit caused her body to jerk and caused Santana to roll her hips, needing contact. "Quinn, I need…" Santana started before grabbing Quinn's wrist and bringing it to her center. Quinn let her hand rest there, not moving. "I don't know what I'm doing, Santana. I…" Quinn was cut off by Santana who kissed her with hunger mixed with reassurance. "Just do what I'm doing to you," Santana encouraged. Quinn didn't respond with words just a long, wet kiss that said a silent "thank you." Quinn was clearly a quick learner as she mirrored Santana's movements on her. They easily fell into a rhythm and within minutes had each other at the edge. Santana drifted her fingers to Quinn's entrance and looked up at her for permission. A terse nod of the head was all Quinn could muster from her cloud of need. Santana slowly slid two fingers into Quinn's open, wet pussy, and Quinn mimicked the action on Santana.

Both women arched their backs and groaned at the feel of being filled. "Fuck, yes!" Santana moaned through gritted, feeling her orgasm rapidly approaching. "Deeper, Santana, please," Quinn begged. Santana curved her wrist then fingers to get more contact inside of Quinn, and she found her spot almost immediately. They pumped in and out of each other at a frantic pace until sharp gasps and groans signaled that they were both close. A guttural grunt from Santana followed by a string of nearly coherent obscenities combined with Quinn's breathing gasps and whines filled the air as they both came hard. Their bodies wracked against each other while their hands contorted into awkward, almost painful angles. As the last waves left Santana, Quinn slid her fingers out and relished the feel of how thick wetness coated them. She smiled to herself but was quickly jarred from her brief reflective moment by Santana's still moving fingers deep inside of her. Santana paused before slipping her fingers out and up to Quinn's clit. "Oh god, Santana, yes," Quinn moaned. Santana circled Quinn's clit with three fingers; her middle finger drifted to the bottom of Quinn's increasingly hard clit on each pass, causing Quinn's hips to buck each time. The pressure increased, and Santana looked away from Quinn's beautiful face that was the picture of pleasure to her hand that was working the woman above her back to another orgasm. "Fuck, I love feeling that," Santana whispered. Though barely coherent, Quinn managed to ask, "What? Feel what?" Santana's eyes drifted closed as she reveled in the feeling. "Feeling your clit get hard under my touch, getting you wet again," Santana answered with almost a lustful growl.

"Jesus, Santana," Quinn whimpered at the words. Those combined with Santana's deft touch were enough to push Quinn over again, but this time, her orgasm was more intense—violent even—and she nearly wailed Santana's name as it hit her. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod," she mumbled as she came down. Her body collapsed onto Santana's, and Santana wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. As their breathing returned to normal, Quinn mumbled, "I see what you mean…about being in control. Holy shit." She felt Santana giggled beneath her. "Q, you definitely know what you're doing," Santana whispered, a smile in her voice. Quinn kissed Santana's neck and nipped at her ear. "I listened to my instincts, and they seemed to be right," she said quietly into Santana's ear. "You just felt so fucking good." Santana hummed in pleasure momentarily. "So did you. Fuck, Quinn, who knew…" Santana replied. They enjoyed a moment of quiet, understanding washing over them. Quinn then propped herself onto her elbows, which caused Santana to open her eyes. They smiled at each other, and Quinn saw how quickly Santana's eyes darkened—she knew her friend wanted more, and she knew that she wouldn't deny her. Santana ran her fingers through blonde hair as she held Quinn's gaze. "I bet you taste amazing," Santana asserted, throwing Quinn a bit. Quinn rolled her eyes at the thought, somehow knowing how good that would be. "Maybe you should find out," Quinn whispered, looking intensely at Santana.

Santana whimpered and then looked up at Quinn. "Don't move," she insisted then slid her body down, so her head was poised underneath Quinn's very wet pussy. "Oh my god," Santana groaned. "Drop your hips down, Quinn," Santana asked. Quinn did so but slowly, knowing that Santana was watching intently. The movement earned her a carnal growl from the girl below her. Quinn stopped just before she reached Santana's pouty lips. "How bad do you want it, Santana?" Quinn asked in a husky voice. "You have no idea how badly. Please, let me taste you."

"Only if you promise to make come hard," Quinn taunted. Santana was at the juncture of taking what she wanted or building the heated tension more. "I promise that you'll come so hard…you'll come all over my face. I'll fuck you with my tongue until you scream my name," Santana moaned. "Yessssss," Quinn hissed as she closed the last bit of distance and felt Santana's tongue immediately run up her slick length. Santana grabbed Quinn's ass, kneading it and holding her in place. Quinn had never felt this intense level of pleasure; Santana was deliberately avoiding her clit by sliding her tongue around it, dipping inside briefly to drink her.

Just as Quinn felt the telltale burning in the pit of her stomach, the door to the pool house flew open, and Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes stormed in followed by Brittany. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Quinn straddling Santana's head, her back arched, head tossed back in ecstasy, and Santana's face buried in Quinn's luscious pussy.

"See, I told you guys that they were fine," Brittany said exasperated. There was a cacophony of "holy shits," "my eyes, my eyes," and "nononono" from the other girls who fled the pool house almost toppling over each other to get out. Brittany just shrugged. "You two are really loud. You might want to not have sex when your friends are just outside the door," she said sternly. "But, it sounded hot." Brittany winked, turned around, and left the pool house, shutting the door behind her.

The two of them were stunned. "I don't think I've ever been this embarrassed," Quinn confessed but didn't move. Santana didn't seem to care much. "Well, since we've already started and they know now, we really have nothing to hide. So…?" Santana asked the silent question with a slow pass of her tongue through Quinn's wetness. Quinn moaned and shook her head then softly laughed. "You're incorrigible," Quinn said then sharply inhaled at the feel of Santana's tongue graze her clit. "Insatiable," Santana growled before sucking Quinn's throbbing clit into mouth and moaning at the taste and feel. Despite the interruption, Quinn came just as hard as Santana promised and rode her orgasm out, covering Santana's lips and chin with an extra gush of wetness. She collapsed forward, resting on her elbows.

"I can't move," Quinn said bashfully. "Then don't," Santana replied matter-of-factly then kissed Quinn's lower stomach before moving her tongue back to get every drop that she could. Silence enveloped them momentarily.

"I like your pool house, by the way," Santana mentioned quietly. Quinn's full laugh filled the room and Santana's soon followed.


End file.
